The great adventure
by kitten1323
Summary: Knuckles must get the Master Emerald back but what will happen if his Rival comes along. Couple knuxrougeChapter 3 is now up.
1. Chapter 1

The great adventure

chapter 1 the begging

Knuckles sat at the shrine minding his own busness,when he heard a sound coming

from a near by tree.

who's there?! Knuckles demanded.

Relax its only me. Rouge replied with a small smile.

What are you doing here batgirl? Knuckles hissed. Trying to steal My emerald again?

NO! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm outta that line of work? Rouge

responded a little hurt.

Well I forgot it's been a year since ark. Knuckles explaned.

Still 1 hello wouldnt kill ya. Rouge teased.

Whatever. He responded under his breath.So why are you here?

What I can't visit a friend?Rouge asked.

Since when are we friends? Knuckles respnded.

Since you saved me at ark. Remeber? Rouge said annoyingly

Oh yeah. Knuckles replied starting to remember.

Just then the master emerald was stolen.

Oh god mot again! Knuckles screemed.

Well what are we going to do?Rouge asked.

We? Knuckles said with a smirk.

Hey I owe you one.Rouge explaned. So what are we going to do?

I don't know but you better stay the night in case I think of something.Knuckles

ordered.

Ok. Rouge said agreeing.

If I get at least 5 reveiws I will continue.


	2. chapter 2 the adventure begins

The great adventure

Chapter 2 The adventure begins

Knuckles woke up to find Rouge right next to him.She had a smile on her face and her arm was across his waist.

"What the fuck? How did I end up like this?"Knuckles said as he quickly tried to move away from her but something held him back.

He stared at her and some how a smile formed on his face as he stared t gently rub the back of her head.

"Well I guess it could be worse." Rouge then started to stur. Knuckles quickly moved Away to avoid any thing else.

"Good your up."Knuckles said with no feeling

"Good morning to you to."Rouge said in a somewhat angry voice.

"What ever we have to get the master emerald back."Knuckles said in a determined voice.

"I know. But how?"Rouge asked.

"I dont know but somehow."

"Hey what's this?"Rouge said picking up a note.

"Deer Echidna,

You must come to my lair and fight for the emerald and if you refuse you can say good bye to all your fiends"

-Black Doom

"You've got to be kidding me"Knuckles complaned.

"hey theres a clue."Rouge said pointing to the back of the paper.

"It says go to twinkle park and find the star."

"well looks like were going on a scavenger hunt."Rouge said with a small grin.

"Great this is going to be fun!"Knuckles said sarcasticly

"Come on you want to get the Master Emerald back dont you?"

"Yeah.ok lets go"

Review please I need reviews.

The next chapter will be The scavenger hunt begins.

Heres a little preview...

"What do you mean we have to go on the tunnle of love!"Knuckles screamed that 2 other fanfics heard it.

"Well thats the onthy place where there are stars. And you will look preaty foolish if you go by yourself."Rouge explained.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."Knuckles said to himself when he saw that Rouge was right.

"Alright.Fine."Knuckles said with an attitude.

Rouge was giggling on the inside at how Knuckles was acting.

Ok theres your preview Review to find out what happends.


	3. Chapter 3 The Scavenger Hunt begins

Chapter 3 The scavenger hunt begins

At twinkle park...

"Well were do we go now?" Rouge asked

"How the hell amI supposed to know?" Knuckles responded

Rouge thought for a second then blushed a light red.

Knuckles noticed this."What is it?"

"We...We have to go on the tunnle of love." Rouge said blushing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO GO ON THE TUNNEL OF LOVE!?" Knuckles screamed so loud that 2 other fanfics heard it.

"Well thats the only place with stars and you would look pretty foolish going by yourself." Rouge explained.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Knuckles said realizing that she was right."Alright fine." Knuckles said with an attitude.

Rouge was giggling on the inside at how he was acting.

"Well lets go then!" Rouge said cheerfully.

Knuckles was a little suspious of how Rouge was acting.

"Why are you so happy about this?" Knuckles asked with a curious look.

"Umm...Well I uhh." Rouge was now very nervous.

Knuckles could finnaly tell that she like him and apperently A LOT.

Rouge was still trying to find the words but couldnt say anything because put a hand over her mouth.

"Dont worry Rouge I think I got my answer." Knuckles said with a smile.

"Knuckles I"...Rouge was cut off by his lips upon her own.

She was nervous at first but soon fell into it.

Rouge opened her mouth and Knuckles soon entered it, searching for her tonge. He soon found it and started to play around with it.Rou who was enjoying every minet of this brought her hands up around his neck.Knuckles brought his hands down to her waist. The more passionate the kiss grew the more Rouge moaned. She was loving this whole thing and didnt want it too end.After about 3 minets there lips parted.

They both just smiled and gazed into each others eyes.Rouge finnaly broke the silence" Well I guess now you know why I wanted to come on this jorney now right?" She said smiling."Yeah that pretty much explaned it." Knuckles joked.

"Well we should get going." Rouge explained.

"Yeah we should" Knuckles agreed.

He took her hand in his and started to the tunnel of love

After about 5 minets into the ride something caught Rouges eye. She grabed the star above her head and found a note on there.

"Knuckles I found it." She annonced.

"Good what does it say?" Knuckles asked.

But the light was so bad in there even Rouge couldnt read it.

"The light is too bad in here I can read it." Rouge explained.

After the ride was over Rouge could finnaly see again.

"Ok it says..._The seharia desert is were you will find the first peice_". Rouge read out load.

" So I guess where going to the seheria desert then" Knuckles explaned.

"Yep" Rouge responded.

"Were going to have to glide there" Rouge explaned.

They were just getting ready to take to the sky but then Meatal Sonic and Metal Amy appered.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Knuckles yelled.

But something was wrong. The metals wernt fighting they were just standing there then out of nowhere they both said..

"All life form data successfully copied,All fears recorded,All weeknesses recorded."Then they flew away.

"Uh oh." Rouge announced.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"Didnt you hear them?" "They said that they have our fears and weeknesses on record whitch means they can use them aganst us," Rouge explaned.

" I really dont want them to use my fear against me." " Especailly my biggest one." Rouge explanied in a depressed tone.

"What is your biggest fear anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"Losing you." Rouge said sadly.

Knuckles noticed a tear come from her eye so he went over and gave her a protective hug.He rubed her back gently and wispered in her ear"Its ok."

Rouge brought her arms around his neck returning the hug.She wispered in his ear"I love you." Knuckles wispered in her ear"I love you too"

They stared in each otheres eyes and they kissed again.After about 5 minets they broke the kiss.

"We should go." Knuckles explained.

Yeah we should." Rouge responded.

And with that they flew to the seharia desert in search of the first peice of the master emerald.

Me:"Well that chapter is done.Wasnt that sweet?"

Knuckles:Blushing "that would never happen."

Me: "Then why are you blushing?"

Knuckles: "umm well I uh."

Rouge: Giggles.

Knuckles: "knock it off Rouge"

Me:"Come you to love birds knock it off."

Knuckles and Rouge:"WERE NOT LOVE BIRDS!!!!!"

Me:"Right sure your not"

Knuckles:Growles.

Me:"Come down Knuckles it was only a joke"

Please give me reviews so I can continue.


End file.
